teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo and Liam
The relationship between the Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera Theo Raeken. Theo introduces himself to Malia, Liam and Kira as a former classmate of Scott and Stiles after he helped Scott defeat the Chimera Belasko in Creatures of the Night. Theo secretly was allied with The Dread Doctors who turned him into a Chimera when he was nine or ten years old as Theo had killed her sister to get her heart. Theo's Chimera nature wasn't revealed until Status Asthmaticus, as Liam was worried about Hayden dying from her mercury poison in Lies of Omission, Theo manipulated him to kill Scott (as Liam was the only one that could steal Scott's True Alpha status) and he could take the status to himself from Liam, as Mason frees Liam from his anger of the supermoon to go see Hayden, Theo angered kills Scott himself but he knew that would ruin his chance to become an Alpha Werewolf, as Parrish came to take Hayden to the Nemeton, he gives her a last kiss. After the events of the supermoon, Liam started to blame himself for allowing Theo manipulate him to kill Scott. Then even they're enemies, he and the rest of his packmates allied with Theo and his Chimera Pack to invade Eichen House to retrieve Lydia. As Theo failed to absorb the Beast's power thanks to Deucalion that was working with Scott the whole time. Theo tried to kill him as he helped kill the Beast but Kira uses her sword to invocate Theo's sister and she drags him into the Hell. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5 In Creatures of the Night, as Theo came to help Scott and Kira, Liam along with Stiles and Malia appears too. As Belasko is defeated and runs away, Theo introduces himself and he says he heard that Scott had become a True Alpha. In Ouroboros, he goes to save Liam and Hayden from the Dread Doctors. In Lies of Omission, as he says to Scott that Stiles killed Donovan on purpose (as he's lying to separate the Pack), he helps Liam and Scott fight the Doctors to protect Hayden but Hayden gets injected with mercury anyway. In Status Asthmaticus, as Theo is separating even more Scott's pack, he manipulates Liam to kill Scott but as his plan fails he kills Scott himself to save Hayden, but even he wasn't an Alpha, he used the Nazi Alpha Werewolf's serum to resurrect Hayden ,Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz and Corey as his pack. In Codominance, Scott traveles to Shiprock, New Mexico with Stiles to get Kira and her mother and told Liam to do not do anything until he's back. As he sees Theo with Hayden in the school, Mason warns him to do not get involved. As Scott returns with Kira and Noshiko to Beacon Hills, Liam and Mason got an information from Corey that Theo is looking for a blind alpha and Scott says that must be Deucalion. In Amplification, after hearing Scott's plans of getting Lydia out of Eichen House from Corey, Theo decides to help the McCall Pack with the Mountain Ash barriers and he actually also wanted Lydia so he could get to Parrish who could guide him to The Beast. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, after killing Josh, gaining his electromagnokinesis powers and finding the identity of The Beast, Theo allies with Scott and Liam to find Mason that was captured by The Dread Doctors, he reveals to them that The Doctors used a Nazi Alpha Werewolf called Der Soldat which means German for "the soldier" to expand their lives. After arriving to The Doctors' new lair, they find Mason hooked to the tube of Der Soldat and The Doctors appeared. The Surgeon calls Theo a failure for repating the same mistake again and again and that he and his comrades learned that true evil only comes by corrupting something truly good, something they learned from Theo. He fights The Dread Doctors and Liam joins him but Mason then turns into the Beast and reaps apart the Doctors. In Apotheosis, after killing Tracy and gaining her Kanima powers, Theo procides on his final chance to absorb The Beast's power. He shocks Deucalion, Scott and Liam using Josh's power and uses the Kanima Venom to paralyse Scott. As he fails get The Beast's power he's shocked that Deucalion was working with Scott the entire time and gets his neck snapped. After The Beast is killed and Mason is saved, he tries to kill them all for ruining his chance to get the power and Kira uses her sword to invocate Theo's sister and the spirit drags Theo to the Hell, even he asked for Scott's help.